A Cruel Beast Named Jealousy
by Searching For Topaz Eyes
Summary: Edward jealous. No way! When Bella ends up at the movies with Mike, Edward and Bella have a fight but for once its not over her being changed. No for once they have a normal couple's argument. What are the results? Well, jealousy can be cruel. Now Complet
1. Distractions

**A/n: Ok this is just the beginning hopefully I get more chapters up soon. Now read and review and for this chapter its 1:33 in the morning so sorry for any mistakes. Sorry for it being so short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie Meyer's brain therefore; I do not own her characters I wish!**

Another weekend with Edward and his family hunting, and another weekend where I was trying and failing to fill the hole, he left inside me from ripping wide open. Every minute away from him seemed like an eternity. I really was pathetic. So in order to keep myself occupied on these long weekends I took up the habit of doing homework, cleaning the house, and making more complicated meals, which Charlie surely enjoyed. All this just to keep my mind off my sweet, perfect angel, but all was in vane for no matter what I did Edward was on my mind.

I was utterly and completely bored. I could not wait until I would once more feel the cold embrace of my love. So, when Jessica called with plans to get a group to go to Port Angeles for dinner and a movie I agreed thankful for yet another distraction. Anyways it had been a while since I had hung out with my human friends I owed them this much.

After I got off the phone, I took my human moment and dressed in dark jeans and a black sweater, something that was nice but not too dressy. For once, I curled my hair and dare I say put on make-up. I had been around Alice _**way **_too much. I walked down the stairs tripped and landed on my face. I hated it when Edward went hunting I always ended up becoming close and personal with the floor on those days.

Around 7:15, Jessica picked me up to terrified to be seen with in 100 feet of my truck or the deathtrap on wheels as Edward had taken to calling it.

As I climbed into the back of Jess's car I quickly glanced around at the faces that would be joining is this evening. Angela and Ben sat in the back with me both too shy to look at each other let alone speak. Jess of course slid into the driver's seat and in the passengers seat sat Mike who turned around and smiled at me with excitement sparkling in his eyes. Oh, crap.

"Hi, Bella!" Oh, god this guy was way too happy to see me. He looked like an annoying little puppy begging to be played with. Just not as cute.

"Hello Mike" Oops. My annoyance was dripping from those two words and Mike noticed. His face dropped and he silently turned back around. Well that takes care of that problem. Wait that was mean I should be nicer to Mike it's not his fault he could never measure up to Edward, nobody could.

It surprised me Mike was even coming in the first place. He and Jess were still in the awkward break-up stage and barley talked more then what was absolutely necessary. I guess they were trying to make the friend thing really work out.

I mostly sat silently in the back taking part in the conversation only when a question was asked directly to me. I was not in the mood for small talk when all I could think about was how much I missed Edward.

We pulled up to the restaurant, it was a small dinner the perfect place for a burger and coke but I wasn't hungry. We walked threw the door and the night began.


	2. Mike Must Die

**A/N: OMC (oh my Carlisle)! I wake up this morning to go read other fanfics and I already have reviews and 110 hits you guys rock I have a really big smile right now just so you know! So I figure instead of reading I'll update I'm such a softy I love you all and thanks for the fav/alert adds and reviews**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Edward or any other characters but a girl can wish.**

Once we walked threw the doors Ben and Mike headed straight to the pinball machine. Boys! So Jessica of course followed Mike cheering him on and providing quarters when necessary. Angela was dieing to be there with Ben you could see it on her face. But her being Angela, she was torn between her crush and leaving me to fend for myself.

"Angela, why don't you go over with Ben he needs someone to cheer him on Mike can't be the only one." Angela's face brightened at the mention of his name. It reminded me of my expression when Edward walked into the room. I sighed.

"Are you sure Bella," her face dropped remembering that I would then be left alone, " I could stay with you it wouldn't be a problem we could talk and catch up it's been a while since we last talked."

"No its fine I'll just grab a booth and order a coke. I need some peace and quiet if I'm going to listen to Jessica gossip all night." Angela let out a giggle.

"Ok, if you're sure….."

"Go now!" I ordered and with a smile and a thank-you, she rushed off to Ben's side.

I saw an open booth and slid in. It was on of the tables with the cushiony seats you can't help but bounce up and down on. Which is what I was doing when the waitress walked up. She was old to simply put it. With short gray hair and those glasses everyone's grandma seems to wear, she had a smile that could warm the coldest heart.

"Hello, my names Dorothy. Can I get you a drink, Hun?"

"Sure, can I have a Pepsi?"

"Is Coke okay?" I nodded my head. "Okay, I'll get that right to you."

About three minutes later, everyone came over and we ordered. I got a BLT and Jessica ordered a salad to afraid to eat anything else in front of mike for fear that he would think she was a pig. Everyone else ordered a burger and fries.

As soon as the food was on the table, Ben and Mike had half their order devoured. Angela and Jess ate like normal, civilized humans and I just picked at mine too depressed to eat. Wasn't this supposed to distract me? Eating was something Edward always liked to watch me do. I sighed and Angela gave me a sympathetic look.

When everyone was done the conversation from the car picked up again. It was mostly trivial things like when projects were due and what new Cds were coming out. I inserted uh-huhs and no ways when necessary. Jessica was finishing her reviews on how much longer some of the new couples would last when Mike turned to me.

"So where's Cullen tonight?" Crap! I need a lie. "Usually he follows you around like a lost puppy."

"He is hu…camping with his family this weekend." I snapped at Mike pissed at the puppy comment.

"Wow that boy camps a lot. What is he some type of wild animal. Must be because he certainly isn't a human." The same venom that had been dripping from my mouth was now twice as bad with Mike's words.

My eyes grew wide nobody could talk about Edward like that. I mentally slapped myself for agreeing to come tonight. I should have expected something like this. My anger was getting the best of me and for once, I was turning red out of that anger instead of embarrassment like usual. I was about to reach across the table and rip Mike's head from this scrawny, little neck. Edward would be proud he always did hate Mike.

The table had grown silent while Mike and I just stared at each other. No one dared to mutter a word in fear they would be next in line to receive the anger radiating off us.

We sat like this for about 15 minutes before Jessica got up the nerve to speak.

"We better leave the movie starts soon." She whispered.

I just stood and walked straight to the car without saying a word. Tonight was going to suck.


	3. Making a Scene

**A/n: Wow two updates in one day aren't you all lucky I am on crutches and can't go anywhere. Yes, I had a Bella moment and now I'm on crutches. Well, the more you review the more I write for I am a selfish person and like to be praised.**

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes Stephenie Meyer is a Goddess I am just a humble fan.**

The car ride was well silent to say the least. Everyone was terrified they would receive my wrath and they were right if one person would have even glanced at me I would have snapped. I had never been this mad. Not even after Edward left maybe, it was just all that anger and hurt catching up with me. I didn't know and I really didn't care. All I cared about was how Mike was going to die.

What Mike said wasn't even the problem it was how he said it. Like Edward was some type of freak and should be kept away from humanity. Nobody is allowed to talk down to my angel.

I kept plotting Mike's demise as we pulled up to the theater. I think I finally decided on death by rabid squirrels a humiliating and painful death. No that was too merciful Mike deserved much worse. So, I kept plotting.

I waited until everyone else was out of the car until I opened my door. Taking a step out I tripped over the curb and fell. Instinct took over and I put my hands out in front of me to stop the pavement, which was rushing towards my face. My hands hit and I could feel the scraps start to bleed.

Blood. Oh No! My eyes shot to everyone's face searching for those deadly black eyes. Then I realized they were human and my life was not in danger. The thought of vampires made me think of him and I let out another sigh.

I went to push myself up but Mike was already there reaching out for my hand.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I pulled my arm away from him and looked over to Jessica.

"Jess do you have anything I can wash my hands off with?" She shook her head.

"Bella come with me we'll wash them off in the bathroom." Angela said gently pulling me along with her towards the restrooms. Thank god because the smell of my freshly scrapped hands was starting to make me feel sick.

Angela pushed open the door and dragged me over to the sink. She turned on the cold water and shoved my hands under the faucet. I winced as the water hit the scraps and tried to jerk them back but Angela just held them there. When all the blood was gone, she released me and I splashed my face with cold water trying to get rid of my dizziness.

When we finally emerged, everyone was waiting and the tickets were already bought. Ben handed Angela and I our tickets and I quickly look them over. They were for some type of action/adventure movie. Great I was going to see things get blown up how entertaining. Then again, maybe it would let out some of my anger.

Jess and I decided to go to the snack bar and order drinks and food. I wasn't in the mood for popcorn so I ordered a coke and a pack of sour patch kids figuring I could bite off their heads and pretend they were Mike.

The previews were ending so we rushed to our seats. Surprise! Surprise! I had to sit next to idiot. Mike gave me a sideways glance and a sheepish smile.

"Bella, I'm sorr…"

"Watch the movie." And with that, the movie began.

**(A/n: Should I stop here or after the movie?…hmmm…I'll keep going)**

The movie was so stupid I was yawning half way threw it. Boy meets girl. Boy blows something up. Boy loses girl. Boy shoots something. Boy gets girl back. Boy kills somebody and finally boy gets lucky. It was the same plot as every other movie ever made. The main character had just stolen a car, which looked strikingly similar to the one Alice stole in Italy when I felt a pressure on my shoulder. I turned to Mike who had just put his arm around me. You have got to be kidding me.

"Mike move your arm before I break it"

"Or what you'll tell Cullen. Come on Bella you know you like me more then that freak."

"What! As if, you slim ball. I swear Mike you are the stupidest boy I have ever met. Edward is 10 times the man you'll ever be." By now, I was standing and screaming insults at Mike. "If you ever thought you had a chance with me you are sadly mistaken. Edward is the only guy for me and even if I didn't have him, you still wouldn't have a chance with me. All you are is a dog. So go chase you tail and leave me the F$ (use your imagination) alone!"

By the end of my rant, the manager had arrived and our little group was escorted from the premises. Ben and Angela decided not to say anything and Angela gave my arm a sympathetic squeeze. Mike was too embarrassed to say anything but I kept hearing him mumble "Stupid Cullen" under his breath. Jessica on the other hand was livid. She was going on and on about how much of a jerk Mike was and how it was great I had finally put him in his place.

We piled into the car. Well, all except for Mike because before he could open his door Jessica had sped off. I guess Mike was walking home. Jess kept going on about how sorry she was for inviting Mike and how he was scum. I'm sure she couldn't have cared less about me and she was only mad because she still liked him but whatever.

About halfway home, it started to rain. Ha! Take that Mike. When we got to my house, I apologized for cutting the night short and making a scene, but nobody seemed to care. As soon as the car pulled away, my cell phone rang. I looked at the ID it read Alice. I sighed and flipped open the phone.

"You saw didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Does he know?"

"No."

"Come get me." With that, I closed the phone. Crap. Now to deal with Edward.

**A/N: Ok now the real plot starts. I'm not sure when I can update again hopefully soon. But yea about half way threw this I had writers block so sorry if you don't like it. Oh, do you think Bella was a little hard on Mike? Review Now!**


	4. The Fight and I'm Sorry

**A/N: Ok people I'm doing my job you need to get on yours more then 770 hits and only 12 reviews I'm hurt so review! Review! Review! While writing this chapter I listened to the Flyleaf Cd incase you wanted to know.**

**Disclaimer: blah. Blah. Blah. I don't own Twilight**

Alice pulled up in Carlisle's black Mercedes having no car of her own. The silent purr of the engine relaxed my now speeding heart. How could I do this Edward was going to be so mad. Would he be mad at Mike or me? Wait, I hadn't done anything wrong. But, would Edward see it that way?

Before the car was even to a complete stop, Alice had jumped out and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. It never ceased to amaze me how her tiny frame could be so strong. Only after Alice realized I couldn't breath did she release me.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "We better go Edward is waiting."

"Did you tell him?" Please say no. Please say no.

"Only that you needed to tell him something. Oh and you are going to be spending the rest of the weekend with us its already okay with Charlie he is going to remodel the bathroom while you are gone."

"Fine, have you seen how he will react yet?" Alice seemed hesitant to answer this question but finally she seemed to make a decision.

"Yes."

"Well…"Once again she was hesitant.

"It's not going to go over well with him." And with that, I knew the conversation was over.

We both got into the car without saying anything else. Of course, Alice beat me and was patiently wait for the slow human to get in. Once I had buckled the seatbelt, which was mandatory when I was riding with any of the Cullens, Alice took off at a speed I was not too happy with.

My thoughts ran wild through my head as I stared out the window. The forest was a black wall, mysterious and forbidding as we sped by it. I was wishing to be hidden in its deep shadows away from the conversation I was dreading. If Edward was too upset, would he break his promise and leave again? The thought sent a shiver down my spine. If Edward left me again I wouldn't make it this time.

Alice seemed to sense where my thoughts were heading. "He's not going to leave again. I promise."

I just stayed silent. Why was I torturing myself like this it was not a big deal? Mike had put his arm around me big whoop. However, I had a gut feeling Edward wouldn't see it that way.

It only took a few minutes to get to the house with Alice's driving. I gazed up at my home still mystified be its immense beauty. Yes, this was my home and my family even if I was not one of them I still felt this was the only place I truly belonged. I let out a deep sigh when I realized it was time to talk to Edward. Alice had already gone inside so I walked up the driveway by myself.

This was not how I wanted Edward's homecoming to go. I was supposed to rush into his waiting arms and tell him how much I had missed him while he just held me. However, nothing seemed to go as planned and there would be no happy welcome homes tonight.

After tripping over air a few times, I made it to the door. It surprised me Edward hadn't come out to meet me yet and this made me even more nervous. I took and deep breath and slowly opened the door.

Edward was waiting for me in the living room and nobody was insight except this glorious being. I guess Alice had told everyone we needed to talk. I should have just told Edward at the moment. But, missing him got the best of me and I sprinted to him. I fell right before reaching my destination and Edward caught me in his cold embrace. As soon as Edward inhaled my scent, he stiffened and let me go.

"Newton," he said with venom in his velvety voice, "Bella, why do you smell like him. It's all over you. Have you been with him?"

I rushed to explain. "Yes, well we went to the uh, movies and he umm…had his arm around me and…." Crap that came out wrong.

Edward's eyes turned coal black within seconds. "What! He what! You….what?"

It was the first time I had seen Edward nearly speechless and it scared the s# (imagination) it of me. I quickly rushed to explain. "No Edward it's not what you think we…" I was cut off by Edwards roar.

"Not what I think! Not what I think! I think it's exactly what I think!" It was then that Edward sent the couch flying across the room and the entire family rushed in. "What do you love Mike instead of me now!"

Those words cut right through me. I was staring at Edward wide-eyed and on the edge of tears. Never had he talked to me like that and it hurt. His anger also scared me. I was sure he was going to leave again. So I did the only thing I could think of. I turned around and ran up the stairs tripping multiple times. Behind me, I could hear Edward yell.

"Bella wait!" and try to run after me but Emmett must have stopped him.

"You've done enough to that poor girl already. All she wants is to be with you for all eternity and all you do is hurt her and deny her the life she wants." I had never heard Emmett stand up for me like that.

"Emmett, I will not change Bella. Now let me pass!"

"No, not until…"

"I WILL NOT DAMN HER!" Edward shouted and tried to get pass Emmett again but with no luck. I ran the rest of the way to Alice's room and locked the door. She could deal for the time being. I cried myself to sleep that night and the last thing I heard before that sweet escape of unconsciousness was his soft sweet voice.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

**A/N: Only one or two more chapters. Will all be right again in Edward and Bella land? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Yes I know Edward was a little OOC and he would never yell at Bella like that but for this story he did. Sorry I don't like mean Edward either.**


	5. Authors Note

**A/N****: Ok guys I'm sorry if you thought this was an update but it will be a while before we have one of those.**

**I already know what will happen and have half of the next chapter written. It's just getting the rest of it done and typed. I will be really busy for a while.**

**This is because I just graduated from 8****th**** grade and have tons of parties to go to plus, I have softball season to deal with. Oh, and as a graduation present I'm going to Washington D.C. so it will be a while.**

**Ok this is random but I want to brag. I received Valedictorian. Also, I received awards in English and I won 2****nd**** place in an essay contest. Yay me! I think its awesome I graduated top of my class.**


	6. Puppies and rainbows

**A/N: OMC guys I am so sorry it took this long for an update. I have barely had time to eat these last few weeks plus writers block. So once again sorry. Oh and for a little good news. I get to meet Stephenie!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters for if I did I would not be writing this story. I would be writing about Edward whisking me off into the night. sigh….lol**

I'm not sure when I fell asleep to the sound of the Forks rain against Alice's window and my own tears on her pillow. Earlier I had looked forward to the sweet escape of unconsciousness. That was until my dreams turned into nightmares.

_Surrounded by the damp trees of the forest behind Charlie's house the rain was pouring down all around me. My clothes were soaked almost instantly but it made no difference to me. All I cared about was finding something. I didn't know what it was but I was sure that it was of great importance that I found this thing._

_There was a long, winding path I did not remember being there but I took it figuring it was better then chancing anything else. That and I would probably break my neck off the trail but then again I could do that just as easily on the path. I stumbled my way threw the woods; my movements were slow and labored because of my rain drenched clothing. After awhile a sudden scent delighted my senses. It felt so familiar and made me want to melt right where I stood. Flashes of memory overcame me and I was back to that fateful night in Port Angeles where Edward saved me. It was the same comforting scent from his jacket. Suddenly I knew what I was looking for. Edward._

_After that, it only took a few minutes to reach my goal. Edward stood in the middle of the path. I ran to him but instead of embracing me, he just stepped to the side. I came to a screeching halt; something was horribly wrong. Edward refused to look me in the eyes and sadly muttered. "I wish you would love me."_

_All thoughts instantly left my mind when he said that. Did he truly think I did not love him? "Edward, I do love you. I swear on my very soul my love for you is true and will last for all eternity. Don't you see that? I need to love you as much as I need to breathe."_

_"Don't lie to me." My heart sank he didn't believe me. "Good-bye Isabella." _

_I was frozen as he walked away. I wanted to die. He was leaving me again my love, my life, he was everything to me and he was walking away. He disappeared from sight after what seemed like forever and I sank to my knees in the pouring rain tears coming just as fast as the raindrops. I let out a sorrowful scream that cut threw me and ripped that hole in my heart wide open. Edward was gone and I knew I was not going to make it. _

I bolted up right in the bed breathing hard. It was just a dream I repeated to myself. Finally, I calmed my breathing and lay back down. As I laid there listening to my soft breaths I heard the shallow breathing of another. Instantly I thought Edward and even after my recent nightmare, I was in no mood to talk to him especially when he obviously broke into the room.

"Edward now is not the moment." I spoke into the darkness.

"Bella," whispered a musical _female_ voice, "Bella its Esme sweetie, can we talk?"

Ok she had my attention. Then again she would anyway I could never deny Esme her requests. She was like my second mother.

"Shoot… I mean sure Esme we can talk. What is it that you need to talk to me about?"

"Edward."

"Oh that." Why did it have to be that? Why not puppies or rainbows? Even though the picture of Esme and I talking about puppies and rainbows was odd and not in the least interesting to her, nor me it was better than the current subject. Esme must have noticed my frown because she hurried to explain.

"Wait, let me say this. I don't want you to forgive him unless you want to. Edward is in the wrong here and he needs to suffer a little." I was shocked those words had come out of Esme's mouth. She wasn't finished though. "Now eventually I believe you guys will make up or at least I hope. However, that's not what I want to really talk about. Edward is a jealous being always has been but never for a girl. Now he has you my dear and he lost it tonight. Believe me it was no excuse for what he did but he is new to this. When he thought you were with another man it hurt." I went to explain I was not "with" another man and never would be, but Esme cut me off.

"Not that I'm implying you were with another man. Oh gosh no! It's just jealousy is a cruel beast that changes who we are. It can take the sweetest man and twist him into a possessive idiot." I yawned and Esme finally to a break from talking. But that break was short. "Oh dear, it's so late I forget you aren't one of us…yet. Now get to sleep I am sorry I woke you. Just remember jealousy is a cruel beast and Edward is truly sorry."

With that, Esme stood and briskly walked out of the room. I don't remember Esme being that talkative, but she was right. I decided tomorrow I would forgive Edward and once again, all would be right with the world. When I drifted off to sleep I once again dreamed of Edward and…puppies and rainbows.

**A/N: Ok I do not like this chapter at all but finally all will be right in Edward and Bella land. I wrote this chapter through writers block and lack of sleep (bad idea). Plus it sounds rushed sorry. I think there will be one more chapter, which should be up soon…hopefully. Once again sorry this chapter took so long and kind of sucks. So review and tell me how much this chapter sucks.**


	7. Waffles

**A/N: This will be the last chapter and is being typed on my new Laptop! Enjoy! And as always Review!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly the greatest book ever written is not mine. No Fair!**

The morning after a storm is always the same. Calm and quiet in the wake of nature's power and beauty. Life has been restored to the plants and animals and all actions can take different courses. It's almost as if you are reborn. The morning after a storm is one of my favorite times and I awoke feeling the draw of this time even more.

Last night was just a distance memory better forgotten and so was my dream. Edward loved me and I loved him. I knew I was letting Edward off way too easily but if I knew him he had blamed himself enough and probably would for a while. I was tired of not being near him and wanted this argument done with.

I stretched and rolled out off Alice's bed. The silk sheets felt wonderful against my skin and I was tempted to just lay there. I was defiantly buying some for home. I was still in my clothes from last night and was starting to feel gross. So I washed my face, pulled my hair into a ponytail, and pulled on jeans and a Forks High School sweatshirt from the stash of clothes always kept here for me. Alice would make me change later but for now it was fine. I was in too much of a hurry to care about what I was wearing. I unlocked the door and stumbled into the hallway.

The house smelt of toasty, buttery, vanilla which meant Esme was cooking. Not only was she cooking which was always a good sign but she was making waffles. I love waffles. But the waffles would have to wait because talking to Edward was the first thing I needed to do. The only problem was I didn't know where he was. I decided to start in the living area because I could here the crash of cars and fire of guns which meant the boys were playing videogames. I was pondering the reason men were drawn to the silly things when I tripped on the last step of the stairs. I had made it to the bottom but no on that last step I had to fall. Luck and fate had it out for me.

Before I could hit the ground I was caught by cold arms. I let out a sigh of relief but realized it wasn't Edward who had caught me. The arms were too muscular and the grip to tight meaning it was Emmett.

"Umm…Emmett. Human, breakable." I squeaked.

"Oh!" he dropped me, "Sorry Bella I forget sometimes."

"Ow, its okay Emmett just don't drop me next time." I said as I picked myself up off the ground rubbing my now sore shoulder.

"Oh, sorry…again." Emmett looked like he was afraid Edward would come at him fists flying any moment. The thought made me giggle and Emmett looked confused.

"Where is Edward?" asking Emmett would be quicker than searching the entire house.

Emmett snickered, "Upstairs in his room crying."

Before I could reply there was a shout from up the stairs. "I am not crying! I'm moping."

I couldn't help it I laughed and Emmett yelled back, "Sorry Princess Touchy."

The sound of a door slamming echoed through the house. It was time to talk to Edward before he came down and murdered Emmett. Plus this way he could stop moping. So I made my way back up the stairs only to be stopped halfway up by Esme. I did a double take looking from her to the stairs. Wasn't she cooking?

"Esme I thought you were making waffles?"

"Why no dear but someone certainly is."

"Oh, it was probably Edward then," that was sweet of him I thought. Then I realized something the door had been locked this morning. How had Esme gotten in? I asked her and she just chuckled.

"Sweetie, if I had a dollar for every time Emmett thought it was funny to lock us in our rooms to have "alone" time I could buy Alice her Porsche. That's why I keep keys to every room; but don't tell Emmett." Esme smiled at me and walked down the stairs while I chuckled and walked to Edward's door. I took a deep breath before knocking.

"Princess touchy doesn't want to talk right now." Edward called.

"Edward, please let me in. I want to talk." There was a loud thud from the other side of the door and the next second Edward had the door wide open. Wow that was quick. Then I remembered vampire speed.

"Bella, I'm sorry I thought you were Emmett. I'm sorry it took so long to open the door. I fell off the couch. That was the thud you heard. I was distracted with my thoughts so I didn't smell you. I'm sorry about last night. I'm an idiot. You deserve better. I shouldn't be jealous. If you want Mike that's you're choice. God I'm so sorry. I made you waffles I know you like them. I'm sorry. I love you." He spoke so quickly I almost didn't catch the whole thing. Edward was freaking out over this. I found that so sweet. But I cut him off.

"Edward. It's okay. I love you!" and then we were kissing. It was a needing, passionate kiss. He picked me up still kissing me and moved us to his couch. Everything that needed saying was said through the kiss and we both knew it would be okay. We loved each other and always would. When we finally broke apart thanks to me needing to breathe Edward spoke.

"I'm still killing Newton."

I giggled, "Fine by me." and with that I buried my head farther into his cold chest and sighed. "Now about those waffles."

**A/N: Ok that's it I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. This was by far my favorite chapter to write. Edwards so cute at the end. Half way through I wanted waffles even though it's like the middle of the night. So I bribed my little brother to give my mom a hug and say waffles since I had been asking all night. So I'm getting waffles in the morning. Score! Review and watch out for others stories coming out.**


End file.
